When All Is Said And Done
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: When Gwen and Morgana need some roomates what happens when Arthur and Merlin come to stay? Story involving the trials of being in love with your roomate. Arthur/Gwen. Merlin/Morgana.


_Hey Guys,_

_So this is my first try at a Merlin story. please read and review if you want more xD. So this is a Arthur/Guinevere and Merlin/Morgana story. Basically it's set in the 21st century and it's about how they find eachother and what happens after._

_I am Aware of the fact there are spelling mistakes and grammar errors as I DO NOT have microsoft word and am unable to check all of these things. Please DO NOT comment on it as it really does damage my self esteem. I am NOT the worlds greatest speller so this is the best I can do :)_

_So next I'm going to give you just a basic over view of what the characters are like in this story, age, job family etc. _

**Arthur Pendragon**

**Age: **25

**Job: **Deputy editor of the evening post (local newspaper)

**Family: **

Father;** Uther **Mother;** Igraine **Sister;** Poppy**

**Romantic interest:** Guinevere Aquitaine

**Merlin Ambrosius**

**Age: **25

**Job: **Computer Technician

**Family:**

Father; **Christopher **Mother; **Hunith **Brothers; **Kanan & Owain**

**Romantic interest:** Morgana Le Fay

**Guinevere Aquitaine**

**Age: **23

**Job: **Music teacher (all girls school)

**Family:**

Father; **Thomas **Mother; **Eleanor **Sister; **Angel**

**Romantic interest:** Arthur Pendragon 

**Morgana Le Fay**

**Age: **22

**Job: **Amatur Model

**Family: **

Father; **Gorlois **Mother; **Elaine **Sisters; **Kathrine & Anna**

**Romantic interest: **Merlin Ambrosius

_So here we go, please read and review :)_

_Lots of Love Mia - xx_

**Gwen POV**

"Let's face it Morgana, if we don't get roomates we'll loose the house" I said to her as I looked at the pages and pages of numbers infront of me. There was no way on earth we would be able to keep the house on my salary alone.

"If I just get a few more jobs then we can still make rent" She said as she grabbed the pages of numbers from me and tried to go through the sums again. I shook my head silently and watched her go through the sums I had gone through, countless amounts of times. I watched her as pushed her brow together in confusion as she violently attacked the calculator.

"There's no way around it. We can't keep this place on my salary alone. We have to get roomates. There's no two ways about it" I said simply as I pulled the sums away from my confused best friend.

"But... But we've had this place for years. Just the two of us. I don't want it to change" She sobbed as I pushed myself out of my chair and walked round and squatted beside her.

"We have to do this. I'll put an add in the newspaper tomorrow" I said as she nodded slowly. We'd been in this place for years, it really was our home. Full of photo's of us throughout the many many years we had been friends. To think that soon we would have people to add to our lovely house truly made me upset but there was no way around it.

The rest of the night passed in silence. I set out cooking our dinner while Morgana went online to try and find more work. Morgana was a very attractive young lady and was part of many casting agencies, but it seemed that non of these agencies wanted to give her any work. I knew it got her down when at the beginning of the month I would recieve my paycheck while she was left empty handed.

We sat in silence watching nonsence of the TV. Some show about a secret millionaire comming into a community and giving projects large amounts of money. Secretly I hoped this would happen to us but I knew it was out of the question.

We were both in bed by 10 pm, neither of us spoke to the other but silently gave eachother a hug and retreated to our own rooms. I twisted and turned every now and then unable to get into a peacefull sleep. Every hour I turned on my side and clicked the top of my alarm. _11pm...12 am..._ _1 am... 2 am... 3 am... 4am... 5am..._ Finally at six I didn't need to check the glowing light of my alarm as finally I was asleep. I didn't wake up untill after 11. My head felt heavy as I trudged down the spiral stair case that seperated the top level from the bottom.

"Morgana!" I called as I walked through the living room and into the adjoined kitchen. There was no sign of my best friend as I walked towards the dining table. No one was sat there, but there was a note with my name on it in Morgana's handwriting.

Gwen,

I've gone to find some work. I'll be back later. I've left some money to put towards the ad to go in the paper. See you later.

Morgana x

I smiled as I pulled out the five pound note Morgana had left inclosed with her letter. I set the note down beside my bag so I didn't forget it. I muddled my way through the kitchen and grabbed myself an apple. I sat quietly on the sofa as I watched th beggining of Phil and Fern on This Morning. Soon I was ready to leave, after a quick shower and a change of clothes I grabbed my bag and was out the door.

We lived in quite a posh area, I guess. There were town houses like ours next to us while on the opposit side of the road were flats that held six small apartments each. The walk into the local town was a quick one and soon I was inside the local newspaper head quaters. I joined to que at the back. A red headed women infront of me complaning about something that had been written in last nights issue.

"Are you waiting?" I turned round and came face to face with a very handsome man. He had sandy blond hair which was left messy on the top of his head. His eyes were the brightest colour of blue, I'd ever seen and I found myself getting lost in them. He was very broad which came across emencely in the black shirt he had on, the sleaves rolled up.

"Umm.. Yes. Yes I am" I said praying I wouldn't babble and go off course infront of him. He smiled.

"My names Guinevere. But most people call me Gwen." I said as he nodded in acceptence.

"My names Arthur. Arthur Pendragon." He said as he offered me a hand to shake. I took it and smiled at him as he moved to stand beside me. I watched as he noticed the women infront who was getting even more aggressive with her arguement about the previous article.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked as we stood waiting in line side by side.

"Placing an add in the paper for some roomates. Me and my friend can't make rent. Sad really but there it is." I said as he nooded as he listened to my story.

"What about you?" I asked as he let out a low laugh.

"I work here. I'm the deputy editor." He said as the women infront continued to scream and shout about seeing management.

"I think she's talking about you" I laughed as Arthur went a bright shade of red. He dipped his head slightly walking forward a few steps before turning back to me.

"I'll see you later Guinevere" He said with a small smile.

"Goodbye Arthur" I said as I watched him walk up to the firey red head and introduce himself and suggest they go into a small room to discuss the issue in hand. I smiled one last time as he shot me a scraed look before closing the door, sealing himself into a small room with the angry reader. I walked forward and smiled at the young man at the front desk.

"I'd like to place an add in the paper, please" I smiled.

When I got home Morgana was waiting a huge smile on her face. As I walked towards her she held up two fifty pound notes and waved them at me.

"I get the rest when I complete the job" She said as I smiled and gave her a hug.

"So how'd it go at the paper?" She asked me as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Good, the ad's going in tonight's edition." I said as she nodded.

"Fancy a bit of Lunch?" I asked her as she smiled greatfully. It was half past one by the time we were sat eating the pasta I had russled up. We sat there chatting wildly, she told me about her job and I told her about Arthur and the wild red head women.

"Well he sounds ni--" Morgana began only to be interupted by the phone. She stood up and walked towards the handheld phone and answered. I watched as she listened and then pushed her hand over the speaker.

"It's for you"She said walking back over to the table and passing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said as Morgana took her seat opposit me.

"Hey, Guinevere" I nearly dropped the phone when I heard who it was.

"Arthur? Why would you be calling?" I said trying to act as if I was totally ok with the fact this really handsome guy was phoning me at home.

"Your ad for some roomates came across me today and I was wondering if you were still looking?" He asked sounding casual.. like he was leaning back in a reclining chair waiting to hear me skwerm.

"Yesss..." I said as I heard him sigh on the other end of the line.

"Good, becuase I was wondering.... Me and my friend need a place and if you wanted we could move in with you and your friend?" He asked as I nearly dropped the phone.

"Hold on one second." I said as I pushed the phone to the palm of my hand and looked at Morgana.

"It's Arthur, the guy I was telling you about... He want's to move in with his mate!" I said as Morgana's mouth dropped open as she listened to what I was saying.

"Put him on speaker" She hissed as I nodded quickly pulling the phone back to my ear.

"Hold on Arthur, I'm going to put you on speaker." I said as I pushed the loud speaker setting on the phone that now rested on the table between myself and Morgana.

"Hello?" I said as I heard Arthur's low laugh.

"Hello there, Guinevere" He said as I heard Morgana squeal.

"And who might that be?" He asked as I watched Morgana go red.

"I'm Morgana, _Guinevere's _best friend and roomate." She said drawing out the sound of my full name.

"Well, Hi Morgana, My names Arthur" He said over the phone.

"So Gwen tells me you want to move in with you friend?" She said leaning closer to the phone as if she was learing at the real Arthur.

"Yeah, we need a place and as I knew Guinevere needed some roomates it seemed like the perfect solution." He said as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Well, then maybe you and your _friend _ should come over for dinner tonight so we can talk face to face." Morgana said. I knew she was interested in the _friend _of Arthur Pendragon.

"It sounds like a plan. So Guinevere am I taking out the ad in the paper?" He said as I looked at Morgana who was nodding quickly.

"Sure. You've got the address right?" I asked. I heard some papers rustling in the background.

"Yeah." Arthur said finally as he pushed a door shut.

"Well, then we'll see you at eight." I said as I went to hang up the phone.

"Wait!" Morgana said quickly grabbing the phone.

"Arthur.. What's your friend called?" She asked anticipation in her voice. Arthur chuckled before he answered.

"Merlin. His names Merlin"


End file.
